kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines
The Philippines '(Filipino: ''Pilipinas, ''Spanish: ''Filipinas) officially the '''Republic of the Philippines (Filipino: Republika ng Pilipinas, ''Spanish: ''Republica de las Filipinas) is an archipelagic country in Southeast Asia. Situated in the western Pacific Ocean, it consists of about 7,641 islands that are categorized broadly under three main geographical divisions from north to south: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. The capital city of the Philippines is Manila and the most populous city is Quezon City, both part of Metro Manila. Bounded by the South China Sea on the west, the Philippine Sea on the east and the Celebes Sea on the southwest, the Philippines shares maritime borders with Taiwan to the north, Vietnam to the west, Nauru to the east, and Malaysia and Indonesia to the south. The Philippines has an area of 300,000 km2 (120,000 sq mi), according to the Philippines Statistical Authority and the WorldBank and, as of 2055, a population of 121,341,343, making it the 10th largest country by population. The arrival of Ferdinand Magellan, a Portuguese explorer leading a fleet for the Spanish, in Homonhon, Eastern Samar in 1521 marked the beginning of Hispanic colonization. In 1543, Spanish explorer Ruy López de Villalobos named the archipelago 'Las Islas Filipinas''' in honor of Philip II of Spain. With the arrival of Miguel López de Legazpi from Mexico City, in 1565, the first Hispanic settlement in the archipelago was established. The Philippines became part of the Spanish Empire for more than 300 years. This resulted in Catholicism becoming the dominant religion. During this time, Manila became the western hub of the trans-Pacific trade connecting Asia with Acapulco in the Americas using Manila galleons. As the 19th century gave way to the 20th, the Philippine Revolution quickly followed, which then spawned the short-lived First Philippine Republic, followed by the bloody Philippine–American War. The war, as well as the ensuing cholera epidemic, resulted in the deaths of thousands of combatants as well as tens of thousands of civilians. Aside from the period of Japanese occupation, the United States retained sovereignty over the islands until after World War II, when the Philippines was recognized as an independent nation. Since then, the unitary sovereign state has often had a tumultuous experience with democracy, which included the overthrow of a dictatorship by a non-violent revolution. Recently, Rodrigo Duterte, an immortal human was elected president in 2015. He was capable of destroying the drug industry in the Philippines through extrajudicial killings, marking the end of the Philippine Drug War. Duterte held a high approval rate through all of his administration, which ended in 2046, making his presidency the longest in the history of the Philippines. The Japanese Civil War in Japan left the country in ruins, with many immigrants coming to the Philippines. Among them were Toshinori Yagi, Empress Fenneko, and Izuku Midoriya. Yagi was appointed by Duterte to be the candidate in the Philippine general elections, 2046, where Yagi would win, establishing a constitutional monarchy with Empress Fenneko as the empress and Izuku Midoriya as his vice-president. The Philippines is a founding member of the United Nations, World Trade Organization, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation forum, and the East Asia Summit. It also hosts the headquarters of the Asian Development Bank. Category:Countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Philippines